Under Fire
by zhuzhu415
Summary: What goes through Lanie's mind as Ryan and Esposito are trapped in a burning building ESPLANIE
1. The scene

**Author's Note ; Hi This is my first time writing a Fan fiction so I really need feed back and ideas are welcomed I MOST DEFINITELY DON'T OWN CASTLE OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS**

The tension was killing her **,**the love of her life was stuck God knows were in that burning building with his best friend and she could do nothing about it . Lanie wanted to crawl in a corner and cry her eyes out but she couldn't she had to be strong and support Jenny , who was in labor , she couldn't let the stress get to her. As hard as tried to prevent it Javier Esposito just kept flooding her mind ,

_those big brown eyes and that movie star smile, what if she could never see those things again what if-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry from Jenny . Lanie looked at her watch

"Your contractions are 2 minutes apart the baby's coming "

"NO! " Jenny cried "Not with out Kevin."

Just then Kate came rushing over with her phone

"Jenny, " Kate said with a spark of hope in her eyes "It's Ryan "

Jenny franticly reached for the phone

"Hello Kevin ?"

"Hello beautiful" Ryan's soft voice flowed throw the phone

"Kevin are you ok ?"

"Listen I'm fine your gonna have our baby and your gonna be fine make sure you give he or she a good name ok"

"No" Jenny said sobbing " we have to do this together "

"ok " Kevin says also beginning to sob " if It's a boy.. name him Javier and if it's a girl name her Sarah Grace after your grandmother, I love you "

" I love you too Kevin"

Just then the call dropped , Lanie couldn't believe it Javi was going to die and she didn't even get to Tell him how much she really loved him. A single tear ran down her cheek.

She felt Jenny grab her hand with the strength of a hundred men …

It was time

.

.

.

Right after the beautiful little edition to the Ryan family was born ,Lanie couldn't believe her eyes Castle was coming towards the ambulance holding Ryan up next to him . Ryan lunged in to the Ambulance to see his newborn child , Lanie sat quietly and watch the beautiful reunion .. it pained her that she wasn't doing the same thing until she looked and saw Javier limping his way towards them.

"JAVÍ !" Lanie streaked like a teenager she jumped into his arms and embraced him

he let out a slight grunt of pain .

"I'm sorry " she whispered

"No worries chica," his voice made her shiver " I thought I was never gonna see your pretty little face again"

Lanie blushed "I Love you Javier Esposito "

" I love you too Lanie , I love you too "

They turned and Joined their friends in admiring the new edition.

Javier wrapped his arm around lanie's shoulder , she held on to him and wished that he'd never leave her side.

**Ok so please give me reviews ill update this story asap but I could really use the feed back**


	2. The List

**Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter I read all of the reviews and have taken them into consideration **

Javier and Lanie walked out to Javier's car, they'd just left the hospital, Jenny and Ryan had to stay jenny because of the baby and Ryan because of a hairline fracture in his leg cause by, according to Espo, A beam that Ryan had been stuck under. Oddly enough Javier just needed stitches on his forehead and some x-rays of his chest then he was free to go.

"I'll drive " Lanie said making her way to the front door

"Yeah right chica, no body drives Sophia but me " Esposito said grabbing for the keys

'Wait you named your car … that's weird and just for the record exactly how do think _Sophia _got here Javi?"

Javier stared at her for a moment and scratched his neck "Uhh.."

"Exactly, oh and she handles pretty well and the speed is nice to." Lanie chuckled

"Um ok but I'm still driving." Javier reached for the keys again

"Sorry detective but what kind of doctor would I be if I let drive with trauma to the head, clearly your decision making skills are not up to par" Lanie slid into the drivers seat

"Estás bromeando derecho. Seriously though " Javier groaned then got in the passenger seat

"I didn't catch that first part but yes I'm serious." Lanie smiled at Javier he was so cute when he was angry

Then the next couple of blocks were filled with Esposito's backseat, or front seat, driving it was driving Lanie insane.

"OH MY GOD JAVIER! Say another word and we will have a serious problems"

Lanie shot him a warning look

"But, Lanie you don't know Sophia like I do you gotta –" He decided that he wanted to live to see tomorrow. Lanie pulled up to Esposito's building and parked the car.

"So Lanie wanna come up and watch a movie … I have Hangover 2 " Javier flashed a smile to close the deal.

"Ok sure sounds like fun."

They only make it to the elevator before their lips join in a passionate frenzy of longing hunger, hands flying over each other's bodies feeling every piece as if they would never see each other again.

The ding from the elevator is the only thing that separated the frenzy of passion. Lanie and Javier looked up to be welcomed by a lady maybe mid twenties covering a small child's eyes looking disgusted, Lanie looked at Javier and blushed.

"Don't worry I never liked her any way her kid is loud and obnoxious." Javier whispered in Lanie's ear his warm voice made her shiver.

"Well we have taken advantage of your elevator now, add it to your little list, don't act dumb I know your keeping one. " Javier smiled and reached to his jacket pocket and puled out a miniature note book and a pen

"My buildings elevator, #95 " he clicked his pen and put it back into his back pocket

"Wait did you say, 95 there's no way your on 95 already. " Lanie put her hands on her hips .

"Oh you don't believe me?" Javier asked as he opened his front door, Lanie walked inside,

"Nope but can you be a dear and pour me a glass of wine."

"Wow I walked in a detective and now I've been reduced down to a waiter , that's crazy ." Javier took off his jacket and threw note book to Lanie

"There's you proof and red or white?" He said from the kitchen

Lanie flipped through the book eyes widening

"Uh… um red "

Javier walked back into his living room " Told you so. " he smirked

"Why can I not remember half of these?'

" truthfully speaking I wouldn't remember half of them if it wasn't for that book, In case you haven't noticed we tend to drink together, often." He held up the glasses

"But some of these are really weird. The Knicks' game , the Mets' game , the Giants' game , that boxing match at Madison Square Garden . " Lanie shook her head

" That was because I wore that shirt you bought to the boxing match , the tight one , uh you wore an awesome dress to the Knicks game , The Mets game you provoked me and the Giants game we got caught on the kiss cam." Javier to sip of his beer

"But I learned my lesson I missed 2 homeruns messing around with you. "

Lanie smiled " I really do like sports though , it's you you're just damn sexy in a jersey. "

Just then Javier put on a song and grabbed Lanie started to sing .

"There goes my baby ooh girl look at you. You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl. There goes my baby, loving every thing you do ooh girl look at you. " He looked in to her deep brown eyes and kissed her

" Wow Javi didn't know you could sing nor did I know you were a closet Usher fan " Lanie laughed

" Ok lets get on thing straight , I'm a grown ass man I'm not a Usher fan my little sister is . "

Lanie smiled "When did you start singing?' Javier blushed

" I started when I was a little kid in Catholic school I was a bad ass you know lifting girls skirts, spit balls , little stuff any way one day a really mean nun grabbed me from class and I figured in was getting busted for something but instead she plopped me on stage and gave me a solo, my singing caused her to cry and I've been singing since."

"I think that's nice , why is this the first time you've ever sung to me?''

"Well besides the obvious fact that I'm a cop , I don't want my masculinity questioned . Like really have you ever seen _Usher _kick down a door?"

Lanie got on her tiptoes and whispered to Javier "Trust me that last thing that im questioning right now is your masculinity " on that note Lanie got up and made her way to the Javier's room lightly scratching her finger nails across his back as she went.

"Oh God, " Javier put his beer on the coffee table quickly followed behind her. He met her at his door and was mesmerized by her deep brown eyes staring at him suggestively. That was a monster inside of him that took over . He picked Lanie up kissing her like she was the only woman on earth. He entered his room and threw on his bed, he ripped his shirt off and buttons scattered across the floor . Then he joined her on the bed and began to relive Lanie of her clothes, he was quite successful until he reached her pants .

"Esta mierda es ridículo, tenía que usar pantalones de hoy" he growled as he pull of the pants and slung them across the room .

Javier began to kiss her again he ran over every piece of skin. Lanie was helpless she was under his control she dug her nails into his back as he kissed her , letting out a soft moan .

"Oh dear GOD JAVI" Lanie pleaded but Javier was in a trance he just continued and mumbled things in Spanish .

Lanie grabbed his hair as he kissed her neck , the longer he continued her body filled with tension waiting to be released .

"JAVI …. JAVI… OH MY –"

Javier steadied himself _TIME TO FINISH THIS _ he thought .

"SWEET MOTHER OF .. JAVIER!"

The sun shined through the window , Lanie rolled over and felt the sheets, there was a problem . She was alone Lanie opened her eyes to see Javier wearing his mets sweats with a tray of pancakes .

" Good Morning beautiful " he placed the tray on the bed . Lanie cocked her head and smiled " Pancakes huh? Is there a message your trying to send here ?"

Javier kissed her.

"Thank you for a FANTASTIC night . "

" I try ," Lanie said as she ate her pancakes .

**Ok so that got heated lmao any way I don't own any Usher songs or anything reviews are nice so yeah thanks for reading I'll try to update soon**


	3. Friendly Affairs

**Hey there faithful readers I'm getting over a case of writer's block so I hope that you enjoy this we're gonna see what their friends have to say this morning . **

Castle was the first to notice Esposito when he came into the bullpen this morning .

"Is that maple syrup I smell?" Castle said as he passed Esposito's desk , Esposito looked up from his computer.

"What I had some uh waffles this morning , is that a crime? " Esposito said innocently, Just then Ryan chimed in

"Yeah right dude , waffles my ass you don't even own a waffle maker ."

Castle smiled slyly " Is there some thing you would like to share with the class detective?" Just then Beckett walked in.

" Do you smell maple syrup?"

Ryan and Castle Laughed

"Ryan you better shut up before I break your leg for real this time and Castle I'll just plain break you ."

"So detective you are the source of the smell ." Beckett said ignoring Castle and Ryan

Javier looked away. Beckett had a way of getting answers out of him so he avoided her eyes.

Captain Gates walked in on this conversation .

"What the hell why do I smell syrup?" That was it the last straw for Esposito .

He stood up " OK I MADE PANCAKES! HAPPY I MADE FREAKING PANCAKES."

Ryan handed Castle a 20. " Now detective how hard was that ?" Castle said as Esposito got up and grabbed his jacket and keys.

"Screw you Castle."

"Do I get pancakes too?"

Javier walked into the morgue.

"Why doesn't it smell like maple syrup in here ? " Javier groaned

" Um hello to you to detective and why should it smell like syrup in here "

" Because you ate the same pancakes I did and every one up in the bull pen says I smell like maple syrup "

Lanie laughed

"Javi did you shower after I left this morning?"

"No I showered before I made breakfast , I don't understand what that has to do with anything."

Lanie sighed massaging the bridge of her nose .

"God knows it's a good thing that your cute. I showered so I smell like mangoes while you still smell like syrup dumbass "

"Why you gotta bust my balls all the time , your hurting my self esteem." He shot her the puppy eyes

"aww im sorry baby." Lanie just about kiss him when .

"Lanie.. are you in there ? " Lanie's eyes widened

"Oh my God, it's Kate. " Lanie pushed Javier away

"Beckett? So what?" Javier grabbed Lanie's waist. Lanie slapped his hands, giving him a look .

"Seriously Javi go out the back door and I'll come by later."

"Fine but it better be worth wild " Javier slipped out the backdoor just as Kate entered the front door .

"Hey girl" Lanie tried to sound normal

"Hello Dr. Parish." Kate said staring directly into her friend's eyes .

"Dr. Parish ? When did we get so formal ?"

" When you started keeping secrets from me, where were you last night between 10pm and 7am? " Kate looked at Lanie knowingly

" I was at home on my couch , then asleep in my bed " Lanie said wondering where her friend was going with this.

"Mhmm and what did you have for breakfast this morning?" then Lanie understood

"Uh .. pancakes , why?'

" HA ! You never make pancakes , you were with Javi."

Lanie smiled "Even if that is the case you have to let me go detective 'cause u didn't read me my rights. "

"Lanie why didn't you tell me?" Kate said sounding a little hurt

" I'm sorry girl, I going to but judging by how you came in here I'm guessing you ran into Javier and smelled that damn syrup. " Lanie shook her head

" Wait ! Javi said he only makes pancakes if- you naughty naughty girl. "

Kate said smiling at her

'"That my friend is none of your business. Besides your just jealous that writer boy doesn't make you pancakes ." Lanie winked at Kate

" That shows how much you know he makes me pancakes very morning "

"Touché "

"Look I have to go but we'll continue this conversation at brunch on Sunday bye, Lanie."

"Good bye Kate ."

**Alright I decided to end this chapter on that note you sorry its so short but, know the deal reviews Please and thank you **


	4. The Bar

**I got inspiration for this after talking to my friend about how angry Esposito gets, If your Just tuning in I still don't own Castle or anybody on that show they wont take my offer to buy it **

Esposito sat on Lanie's couch watching sports center as she got ready  
"LANIE come on.. just throw something on." Javier had already been there for an hour and a half and his patience was wearing thin. He got up and went to her bedroom. Lanie stood there in here purple robe staring into her closet.

All of a sudden a hand appeared and grabbed a dress.

"I like this one, it fits right in all the right places." It was Javi, she didn't even here him come in

"I can't find the shoes to go with that one."

"It doesn't really matter what you wear I'm just gonna take it off later anyway " Javier whispered in Lanie's ear

"Fine, but can you tell me where we're going?" Javier played in Lanie's curly hair

"We're going to Sapphire. " Lanie turned around and looked at him.

"Um get out my hair, last time you played in my hair I was combing out knots for 2 hours and why are we going to a night club?"

Javier turned her around and smiled at her.

"Cause I want you to gyrate against my body in public." Lanie shot him a look.

"What the hell?" Javier Laughed.

"I'm kidding some of my old friends invited me to come up there. Your dancing is just an extra perk of going." Lanie smiled

"Who says I'm dancing with you, what if I dance with some one else?" Lanie said Jokingly.

"Then I'll make the lucky dog cry his little eyes out." Javier said with a serious expression.

"Like you did the intern that time?" Lanie shook her head.

" He was checking you out right in front of me!" Esposito said appalled

"Javi He was 16 are you serious?"

"Well he learned a man's lesson that day."

"Javier you need to control your anger, a bit more ok." Javier looked down in shame. "Its just.. I love you so much cariño."

"I know I love you to but I hate your temper." Javier gave Lanie a kiss.

.

.

.

Javier spent most of the car ride warning about some of his friends.

"Now Joel is a gentleman we played baseball together, but watch out for Diego he's a flirt and I'd hate to have to leak his –" Lanie cut him off.

"Javi, " She warned. "Temper."

"Alright here we go. " Javier parked the car and let Lanie out.

Diego was the first to greet them.

"Ey hombre ha pasado mucho tiempo." Javier grave Diego a bro hug.

"Sí que sé cosas que el hombre de la forma en?"

"Ha colgado en. Sí que es el de la falda?" Then Javier switched back to English so Lanie could understand him.

"She's my girl, so you better respect her you hear me Diego?" Diego's eyes were too busy scaling up and down Lanie's body for him to listen to Javier.

"Damn. " Javier realized what Diego was talking about; Javier gave him a warning punch in the arm.

"ey perra! ¿Qué acabo de decir?' Javier spat, Diego seemed intrigued and decided to test Javier.

"Uh oh guys looks to me that our boy Javier is sprung, whipped or dare i even say it in love."

All the guys look at Javier and laughed except Joel. He could see in Javier's eyes it was true Javier loved this girl; Joel walked over to Javier and gave him a hug.

"I'm proud of you man." Joel said

"Thanks bro." Javier said then he turned to the group "Now are we going to sit here and have feelings circle or are we going to turn up?"

Javier grabbed Lanie who had just put her coat down

"Lets dance? " Javier winked at her and led her to the dance floor. They danced for a long time Javier loved to watch Lanie dance she was so graceful and that dress was sexier than ever on her. After a while there were beads of sweat forming on his for head, his hands began getting clammy and other body parts were struggling too, so he decided that was enough dancing for the moment. He took Lanie and went to the bar.

" Let me get Vodka on the rocks and a martini for the lady." Lanie looked at Javier.

"Geez looks like I'll be driving home. " Javier didn't understand what she meant.

"Its only my first drink, " Lanie nodded

"Yeah ok wait till you start up with your boys over there.' Lanie pointed towards the group guys over at the table.

"Have your fun, just don't do any thing stupid. Ok?"

Javier nodded and paid the bartender.

Diego came over just then. "Aye sexy can you bring me over some shots?" The bar tender winked at him " Coming right up."

The bar tender brought them their shots. They threw them back and the bartender kept bringing them more. About 7 shots later the guys began their drunken babble.

"Yo Javi, remember when we stuck in here after homecoming?" Diego said slumped in his chair. A wide smile spread across Javier's face as he recollected the night, Lanie shot him a look "What happened that night Javi?"

Javier started to laugh not realizing who had asked the question. "Maaan, I remember it was this girl, what was her name yo? Uh Marisa.. yeah yeah it was Marisa yo she had me -."

Joel 's eyes widened, Javier was about to ruin his life " But come on man that was high school your were a kid then that didn't mean nothing to you." Joel said hoping to savage what was left of Javier's love life.

"Your right Joey, I'm a grown ass man now and you know what I got? I got a grown ass woman…. Not some little ass girl. Cant no body do it better than her matter of fact. Just the other day…"

Lanie nearly choked on her drink she looked at a Javier, she couldn't believe what he was saying. Joel grabbed Javier off the chair " I think you need some fresh air amigo."

" Wait I'm not done my story," Joel could smell the strong booze in his breath.

"Hey, look at me Javier. The girl you love is in there and messing around with Diego your gonna loose her. You're a good guy Javier so stop being a jack ass and go show lanie that."

He didn't understand what it was but something inside of his drunken state that realized how right Joel was.

"How bad was it?" Javier asked

" Bad you started talking about Marisa from high school and you almost started to talk about Lanie." Javier looked at Joel then turned around and puked in a potted palm tree.

"Here's some gum man go apologize," Joel and Javier walked back inside.

Joel tried to grab Javier but he had already lunged toward Diego, who was putting his arm around Lanie. Javier pulled Diego out of his chair and started punching him in the face. Joel only allowed it to happen for thirty seconds before he grabbed Javier.

"Calm down Javier." Joel said softly "don't loose control in front of her."

Javier grabbed his jacket and took Lanie's hand leaving the other guys to tend to Diego. Joel handed Lanie her jacket and purse as they walked out. As soon as they walked out the front Javier began to cry and apologize in Spanish. Lanie just looked at him, not able to believe how drunk he was. They walked to his car she opened the back door and pushed him in, closed the door and got in the drivers seat and drove back to his apartment. When they finally got to his apartment she had decide that he needed a guardian tonight. So she threw on one of his t-shirts and stayed the night.

Javier woke up and realized he was home holding Lanie in his arms.

_What the hell happened last night?_ He thought to himself. Then he look at Lanie, she had on one of his Giants t-shirts. His head was pounding, _oh no the club, _Javier lifted his hands his knuckles were also aching. There was blood all over his knuckles, Javier began to panic, and he shook Lanie awake.

"Lanie what happened last night why is there blood on my hands?"

Lanie rolled over and looked at him. "You punched your friend in the face."

"My friend what friend. Joel? Diego? Who?" Lanie rubbed her eyes

"It was Diego, you whaled on him yesterday before we left." Javier's eyes widened

"I beat Diego up? For what?"

"Well you walked in and he was trying to put his arm around me so you whaled on him." Javier squinted his eyes trying to remember, and then his eyed popped open filled with anger.

"That son of bitch deserved every thing he got, I warned him, and I did." Lanie sat up shaking her head.

"That reminds me, who is Marisa?" Javier scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Um. I haven't known a Marisa since high school. Why? "

Lanie looked at him.

"Well because last night you decided you wanted to talk about your night with her. " Javier looked at Lanie in shock "uh. Really I was?"

"Yup till your friend saved your ass, the first time." Javier sighed

"The first time?" Javier scratched his head "there was another time?"

"Yeah but the second time you were about to start talking about me." Javier smacked his forehead.

"Dios mio! How far did I go? " Lanie smiled amused at the panic attack Javier in his voice.

"Far enough that you're cut off this week." Lanie got out of the bed. " Now, I got to go get ready for brunch with Kate. " She left the room Javier watched her leave. "Wait what do you mean the rest of the week? Lanie.. Lanie?"

**Alright you guys let me know what you think of this one , sorry it took so long I've been busy**


	5. The Bet

**So sorry it took forever for me too post this I had to get my thoughts together, A wise lady told me to write for myself so I had to that with this chapter.**

**"**Wow he must've got super drunk." Kate said shaking her head,

"Yeah he woke up this morning panicking, it was hilarious. " Kate laughed at her friend.

" You are one cruel woman. Wait a week you can not last a week away from him."

Lanie glared at Kate " I'm a big girl, I can handle myself thank you very much."

" Yeah right, I bet you'll be ripping his clothes off by Wednesday." Kate said matter-of-factly

"Well I smell a wager coming on, if I can last a week you have to let me borrow those boots you got last month and buy me lunch for a month "

" And if you lose you have to wear a hood that says " Javi-holic " on the front for a month and you have to bring coffee to the bull pen wearing sed hoodie for a month." Lanie's eyes widened at how creatively evil her best friend was.

"You're on, make sure you shine those boots for me. " Kate smiled

" What color do you want your hoodie in? " Lanie raised her eyebrow

"Red."

" Alright well let's head to mall, now I have two things to pick up. "

They walked out the diner after they slapped the money on table.

* * *

" Geez dude you really think she meant it?" Ryan asked from the fridge.

"Yeah Casanova what are you gonna do with all your free time." Castle said

" I 'm gonna be fine she'll cave before the week is over." Esposito said with out looking away from the game. Castle shook his head.

" If the doc is any thing like Beckett you will be one grumpy man cause she isn't gonna cave." Castle jumped up " Ohh Touch down! Take that Casanova." Javier looked up at Castle.

" One, I'm still winning idiot and two your not me ok, I have my ways of getting what I want. " Javier ran hand through his hair. " I have a plan."

Ryan just looked at Javier, " You really think your that good to trick the doc, Lanie is a bit smarter than that don't you think?"

" Yeah she is so its gonna take more than he usual waist grab or neck kiss nope its time to pull out the big guns." Javier got up and went to his bedroom and came out with a huge notebook.

" Uhh that's the big guns? " Castle said staring at the notebook that Javier had in his hand. Ryan looked at the huge notebook too. " If you are planning world domination I don't want any part of it."

Javier laughed at his two friends. "This here is a guide ok. I started it when I was 14 after I got laid for the first time. I figured I might as well help the poor souls out there like you who wasn't blessed with my Latin flare."

Castle looked at him questionably. "Ok so why is your dirty little book out today?"

Javier smiled and opened the book to the far back.

"Cause, Lanie has her own section in this book, it's behind the section on uh… self control. "

Ryan laughed, " Isn't that ironic."

" Ok man that's neither here nor there ok so because I don't like to be iced out made it a mission to know her every little weakness. " Javier smirked " With that being said I cant let you just flip through this all willy nilly or you'll never be able to go in the morgue again."

Castle and Ryan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Uh." They said simultaneously Javier ignored them and continued

"See Lanie loves stuffed tigers, Ferris wheels, her favorite color is purple, she shops the most at Victoria's Secret." Javier sighed " when she drinks almost any thing when it comes to the bar, She prefers red wine over white."

Ryan cut him off "That's great and all but how it that gonna help you?"

"I use this to my advantage, like tonight I'm taking her to Coney Island. I'm gonna win her a tiger and kiss her on the Ferris wheel but that's not what's gonna get her here nope that would be too easy all that'll get me is a night on the couch. Javier pulled cologne out of his pocket.

"This my friends is "Parenthood". Now not that I want kids right now but this will have women chasing you like you're a freaking Calvin Klein model."

Castles eyes got Wide and went to grab for the bottle

"Nope man this is for emergencies only and I cant has you smelling like me."

Castle looked disappointed but quickly got over it.

"So let me get one thing straight, all of this gonna get you laid. " Javier looked at him." Do I need to draw you a picture, Castle?"

"I'd prefer you not."

"Yeah you'd hate me if I did. Alright lets finish this game I'm having fun whipping you."

* * *

"I can't believe you really bought that Kate." Lanie said starring at the hoodie Kate was holding.

"It was well worth the 15 dollars." Kate said " and I think the picture is a nice touch."

"Yeah that's not ok. Where did you get that picture anyway?" Lanie said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Facebook, he trough it up there on Veterans Day." Lanie couldn't help but stare at the picture, Javi was laying on a bed arms behind his head wearing only the bottom half of his uniform with dog tags laying perfectly on his toned chest.

"Um earth to Lanie, are you ok?" Lanie looked up at Kate who was standing next to Lanie's closet.

"What I'm fine, why do ask?" Kate rolled her eyes

"I've been talking to you and you've been ignoring me."

"Oh sorry. What time is it?" Lanie said looking for her phone.

"Its 4:30 why?" Lanie got up of her bed.

"Javier is taking me to Coney Island tonight. Can you pass me my phone? I think its right there on the dresser." Kate grabbed the iPhone off the dresser and tossed it to Lanie.

" You've got a text from Casanova." Lanie looked at the message and laughed.

"Um I didn't know you and Castle are coming tonight." Kate looked at her friend confused.

" I didn't know either. " Kate said " I have to make a call ."

"Alright I'm going to change." Lanie said looking into her closet.

* * *

Castle's phone rang. It was Kate, castle looked at Esposito sighed, then answered.

"Hey Kate."

"So when where you gonna tell me that we are going to Coney Island with Espo and Lanie?"

" Is that how you greet your fiancé?"

"CASTLE." Kate growled through the phone. "Where's Espo?'

Castle looked at Javier nervously "Um right here."

"Give him the phone."

_It's for you _Castle mouthed to Esposito giving him the phone.

"Uh hello?"

" Hey Espo, want to drive the Ferrari for a month?" Esposito's eyes widened

"Hell yeah what do I have to do?" Kate laughed at his eagerness

" Sleep with Lanie."

"Wait What?" Esposito said surprised by Kate's request.

"Look I want to win a bet and you want to drive the car. Now stop making this difficult and just do what you were already doing any way."

"Um ok but she's kind of upset with me." Kate cut him off

"Yeah yeah the bar I know. Just do what you gotta do tonight ok."

" Ok but those keys better be in my hand on Monday."

"Good Bye."

* * *

Lanie and Kate walked out of Lanie building to find Javier leaning against his car waiting for them.

"Hola cariño." Javier gave Lanie a hug. She couldn't help but notice the cologne he was wearing.

"Is that new, what you're wearing?" Lanie said

" Naw." Javier shook his head " I think we should get going though," Javier opened the door for the girls and they got in.

To be continued….


End file.
